


No Boy(friend)s Allowed

by firefall



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic Character, First Kiss, M/M, Roommates, just guys being dudes, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefall/pseuds/firefall
Summary: “I wanna know how old you were when you had your first kiss,” Josh says matter-of-factly, like it’s the most normal thing in the world.  And considering they’ve been roommates for all of three weeks and have already started wearing each other’s clothes, maybe it is.  “That’s it.”Josh just wants to get kissed with no ulterior motives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little tiny thing I originally posted on Tumblr (about five minutes ago lol)...featuring aromantic!Josh because it's what I'm about.
> 
> Warnings for: absolutely nothing. We should be good here.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone portrayed in this fic and am making no judgments about their characters or personal lives. Josh never went to college and probably isn't aro, either...a girl can dream, though.

It’s the middle of the night and Tyler’s messing around on his phone because that’s what college kids _do_ in the middle of the night, okay, so he nearly has a heart attack when he hears a voice close to his face say, “Hey Tyler?  Are you awake?”

The sound that comes out of the back of Tyler’s throat is as high-pitched as it is embarrassing and he turns his phone outward to illuminate the dark room.  Josh is hanging halfway out of his top bunk, hands clutching his mattress to keep from falling out as he blinks down at Tyler’s bed.  “No, I’m checking Twitter in my sleep,” Tyler grouses, his heart still beating hard in his chest.  “What the heck.”

Unbothered, Josh squeezes his eyes shut against the bright light of Tyler’s phone.  “You’re blinding me.”

“Serves you right,” Tyler says but puts his cell down all the same.  “So is there a reason you’ve descended from the heavens or did you just want to scare me half to death?”

“I wanna know how old you were when you had your first kiss,” Josh says matter-of-factly, like it’s the most normal thing in the world.  And considering they’ve been roommates for all of three weeks and have already started wearing each other’s clothes, maybe it is.  “That’s it.”

“Oh is that all?” Tyler breathes through a laugh, rolling his eyes.  “I’m pretty sure I was fifteen.  Something like that.”  Then he adds, “How about you?” because if Josh can pop in at all hours of the night and ask strange questions, Tyler can, too.

Now that the light from Tyler’s phone has gone out, it’s hard to see Josh’s face in the dark, but Tyler can almost hear the way Josh’s nose is crinkled up when he says, “Twenty, I was hoping.”

And that’s just…not what Tyler was expecting at all.  “You’re twenty right now,” he says slowly, trying to catch up.  “Are you telling me you’ve never kissed anyone before?”

Josh sighs so heavily that Tyler’s almost afraid he’ll finally tip out of his bunk and crash face-first into the floor.  “Not for lack of offers?” he says and it sounds like a question, like he’s unsure.  “But every time an opportunity came up, the person wanted me to be their boyfriend.  And that’s _disgusting_ so I ran away.”

He says it so emphatically Tyler can’t help but laugh.  “Yeah, you’ve made your stance on that abundantly clear, buddy,” he teases, but then his brain lands on something that bids him pause.  “You said you were _hoping_ you’d be twenty.  You mean like—?”

“I mean like, I was hoping you’d kiss me so I can get it over with.”

And Tyler _should_ say no, _should_ reassure his friend that kissing isn’t some rite of passage to “get over with” and there’s nothing wrong with never doing it, but instead he stares up at the bottom of Josh’s bunk and says, “Yeah…okay.  I’ll kiss you.”

This time Josh really does tip forward, letting out a yelp as his hands scramble for the railing, clinging on and just barely preventing a swan-dive into the hardwood.  The sound is absurd in the dark and once Tyler’s positive Josh isn’t in any danger, he lets himself laugh quietly.  “Are you serious?” Josh cries and he sounds like he’s choking.  “You better be serious!”

“Dead serious,” Tyler promises, sitting up and turning on his reading lamp, finally filling the dorm room with light.  Josh groans at the sudden brightness, squinting his eyes and glaring at Tyler upside-down.  “We’re not Spiderman-ing this, though…you need to come down here if you want your kiss.”

Rather than using the ladder like a normal person, Josh jumps from his bed down onto Tyler’s desk, then launches himself into Tyler’s bottom bunk like the floor is made of lava.  He lands halfway in Tyler’s lap, his elbow jabbing into Tyler’s stomach.  “Sorry, sorry!” Josh giggles while Tyler curls into himself, clutching his middle in pain.  “I didn’t mean to!”

It takes a couple moments for Tyler to stop feeling like he’s going to barf up his insides, but once he recovers, he sits back up again and puts a hand on each of Josh’s shoulders.  “Come here, idiot,” he orders and leans in to kiss Josh without ceremony.

It’s small and undramatic – just a peck, really – but when they pull away, Josh is grinning like someone’s just offered him a million dollars and a baby kitten.  “Success!” he cries, pumping his fist in the air like a nerd.  “I can’t believe I’ve had someone’s lips on my lips.”

“And _I_ can’t believe you’re my boyfriend now,” Tyler jokes back, batting his eyelashes in Josh’s direction just to see the resulting scowl.  “Wait ‘til I tell my mom!”

And scowl Josh does.  “You can’t say things like that,” he spits out like the concept leaves a bad taste in his mouth…which, knowing Josh, it probably does.  “You just ruined the whole dang thing.”

“Guess I’ll have to fix it then,” Tyler says and when he kisses Josh again, he hopes it feels like friendship and an apology and _you’re perfect just the way you are_ all at once.


End file.
